Kaida, the Dragon Princess
by Pixie-stick13
Summary: Kaida is a Psychic duelist. She left home in order to find her brother. But what would happen if she finds him and gets pull into the gang's adventures and trouble making? Will she be able to live through her time at Duel Academy, or will she fall to the shadows? JessieXOC later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh GX FanFiction. Enjoy!**

**Summary: Luna is a Psychic duelist. She left home in order to find her brother. But what would happen if she finds him and gets pull into the gang's adventures and troublemaking? Will she be able to live through her time at Duel Academy, or will she fall to the shadows? JessieXOC later on. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX; I only own Luna and her deck since I have the exact one.**

'_Thoughts', Flashbacks, PDA calls and video messages, "Spirits taking" _

* * *

I'm an idiot.

I'm a stupid, stupid, STUPID, idiot.

I can't believe I got lost in a forest. How in the world does a person go from the harbor to the FREAKING FOREST?!

I silently cry as I continue to walk aimlessly through the forest.

"I can't believe I'm such a moron." I say to myself as I sigh. "Big Brother, where are you?"

A cold wind blows and hits me.

I shiver, sneeze and hug myself.

I can't believe I forgot my sweater. And to make things worse, it's nighttime and I'm hungry.

Plus I left all my stuff on my parents' stolen speed boat. No they didn't steal it, I did. Yeah that's right I'm a run away.

Well not really.

Two years ago, my brother left home and my parents have tried to find him, but were unsucssesful. My Dad has kept our exsictance a secret. They told us that when we were old enough, they would tell the whole world anout us and make us the heirs, to their company and estate.

My brother wanted to be come the next King of Games, so he packed up his things and left. Since then, everything was so… wrong. Mom smiled less, Dad stopped smiling altogether and Uncle Joey and Uncle Tristin stopped harrasing and making fun of Dad.

I hate doing this to them, but I need to find him. I have to set him straight. I remember that he said that he wanted to go to Duel Academy. That's why I'm here.

**_(Flash back)_**

_I was sitting in my brother's room on his bed. My brother was pacing around while I playing with Baby Dragon. I looked up at him and sighed._

_"Will you stop pacing like that? You're making Baby and me nervous." I told him._

_He stopped in mid-pace and sighedbefore sitting next to me. He placed his hand on Baby's head and sratched him behind his horns and under his chin._

_"Sorry. It's just… I want to explore the outside world without being afraid of being kidnapped and used against Dad," he said._

_"I know what you mean but until they think that we're ready, we won't get that chance. Remember, it's for our own good." I said._

_"I know but I want to be a normal kid for once!" he exclaimed, jumping up from the bed._

_"Let's say that, for example, you are a regular kid. What would you do as one?" I asked. _

_"I would make friends, go to the park, and have sleepover. I'd even go to school!"_

_"But you always fall asleep during our lessons with our privet toutors. What makes you think that going to a real school would change that?"_

_"Maybe it won't, but at least I'll have friends and fun!"_

_I looked down at my lap. Baby Dragon looked up at me worriedly. Deep down, I knew he was right about it all but I read between the lines. A normal life meant leaving Mom and Dad._

_"Then are you saying that, if you had the chance, you would leave this place and everyone you love behind?" I asked not looking up at him. "Are you willing to beak Mom's Heart?! If you are trully that heartless that you are willing to abandon your family, then fine! Go to Duel Academy! See If I care! The next time I see you I'll feed you to Red Eyes!" I ran out of his room with Baby Dragon in my arms and tears in his eyes, ignoring his calls._

_I shut the door to my room and locked it. I slid down the door and cried while Baby Drago tried to comfort me. How could he do this to us? Why do guys always do things like this?_

_The next day I walked into my brother's room to find it empty. The window was opened with a rope ladder hanging out of it._

_ I can't believe it. He really left._

_Baby flew over to his bed and landed by the night table. He picked up a note with his mouth and passed it to me._

_'Dear Kai,_

_I'm sorry for leaving like this but I'm going to do it. I'm going to have a normal life for once._

_I know that what I said hurt you and I'm sorry. Tell Mom that I'm sorry and give Mom and Dad my sorries._

_-Love, Your Brother.'_

_Everything went down hill from there._

_After two years, I packed a bag and ran to the mansion's harbor. I pulled out the keys to the smallest speedboat we have and left home. _

_With Baby Dragon by my side, the two of us made our way to Duel Academy._

**_(Flash back end)_**

I sighed. I should have planned this better.

I heard the bushes next to me rustle, and froze. I slowly turned around to face the sound. Suddenly something pops out of them and jumps on to me.

I screamed.

…

Then fainted.

…

Today can't get worse.


	2. Reunion and Choice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX; I only own Kaida and her deck.**

'_Thoughts', Flashbacks, PDA calls and video messages, "Spirits taking" _

* * *

**Chapter 2: Reunion and Choice**

**Jaden's POV**

Here I was with my buddies at the Slifer Red dorm, looking over my deck. Ever since Chancellor Shepherd gave us those keys, I've been a bit on edge.

I've also been getting the feeling like someone from my past is just going to pop up and get caught into all the craziness. And if that happens, I just hope it's not _her_.

I sighed. "Jaden what's wrong?" Syrus asked.

"To be honest, I don't know." I told him.

"What do you mean, Jay?" Chumley asked.

I told them about what I was feeling and about my edginess.

That's when we heard a scream. I jumped up from the floor and ran out the room.

"Who was that?" Syrus asked as he and Chumley came out the room.

"I don't know Sy, but we're going to find out." I said as I made my way to the stairs.

"Hey Jay, wait up" Syrus called after me

When I got to the first floor, I saw Professor Banner walking up to me.

"Professor Banner! Did you hear that scream?" I asked him.

"I think the whole island heard it" he said.

"Where did it come from?" Syrus asked.

"I think it came from the forest" Banner said.

"Well then, let's go find the source" I said.

"Jaden you can't be serous!" Chumley said.

"You bet I am" I told him.

"Then let us all go, because Pharaoh is missing as well" Banner said.

"Okay" I said.

After getting a couple of flashlights, we ventured to the forest in search of the person who screamed and Pharaoh.

* * *

**(Time skip)**

After what seemed like forever, we finally heard meowing.

"Pharaoh?" Syrus called.

"Merooooooww…" we heard Pharaoh meow.

"That's him alright" Banner said.

We rushed over to where Pharaoh was and saw him nudging an unconscious girl.

"A girl?" Syrus asked.

"From the look of her outfit, I don't believe that she is a student here" Banner concluded.

And he was right; she had long brown hair that was braided into a side braid, purple rim glasses, a pair of gray boots, black leggings with a black mini skirt, a blue top with a large black star and a crescent moon on it, and a red vest with Kuriboh wings on the back of it.

Professor Banner sat her up and took a quick look at her. "From what I can tell, she merely passed out" he said. "Pharaoh must have scared her."

"So, now what?" Chumley asked.

"For now we take her back to the dorm and wait for her to wake up" Banner said. "Jaden, can you carry her back?"

"Sure Professor" I said.

I gave Syrus my flashlight and picked her up bridal style. I noticed immediately that she was really light for her age.

We then headed back to the dorm. I couldn't help but feel like I knew her from somewhere.

* * *

** (Time Skip)**

When we got back, I placed her on the buttom bunk of the triple bunk bed in one of the unused dorm rooms.

"I'll keep an eye on her so you kids go back to bed" Banner said.

"Alright Professer, we'll see you in the morning." I said to him.

We went back to our room and got into bed.

"Hey, Jay?" Syrus asked

"Yeah?"

"Who do you think that girl was?"

"I have no idea Sy, but I've got a feeling that we will find out soon." I told him. "But in any case, let's some sleep. 'Night guys"

* * *

**The next day- in class, still Jaden's POV.**

Class had just finished and we decited to hang back abit.

"Hey Professer?" I asked Banner as he was packing up his lesson.

"Yes Jaden?"

"How's that girl? Has she woken up yet?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I'm afrad not. But I'm certin that she will wake up soon."

"Thanks Professer." I said making my way back to my friends.

**(Time Skip) Outside**

"Hey Jaden?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah?"

"What were you and Banner talking about?"

"Oh that. I was asking him about the girl we found last night" I told her.

"A girl?" Baston asked.

"Yeah we were in our dorm room talking and we heard a scream" Syrus told them.

"We went to check it out and found her passed out."Chumley finished.

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" Chazz asked.

"We're sure. If you don't believe us we'll go see her right now." Syrus said.

That was when a blob of orange suddenly tackled me to the ground.

"What is that thing?" I heard Chumley yell.

"Is that…Baby Dragon?" Syrus asked.

I opened my eyes and looked at what had attaked me. Sure enough, it was a happy but very angry Baby Dragon in the flesh.

"Give me two reasons why I shouldn't feed you to my Dragons, Jaden," said a very angry and familiar female voice. My eyes widened.

That line… I only knew one person who said that line. I sat up with Baby Dragon in my arms and said the name of a girl that I haven't seen in two years, "Kaida…?"

She glaired at me. I sweat-dropped.

I'm in so much trouble.

* * *

**Back at the dorm- original POV**

Ugh my the hell hit me?

I got up slowly and something fell off my forehead. I began to look for my glasses. I found them on a table next to me and put them on.

I look around the room.

The room had two desks agenst the wall, two desk chairs, a large window and a small kitchen-like area. I was on the bottom bunk of a triple bunk bed with a wet towel that was on my headand now on my lap.

I set the towel aside and pulled out Baby Dragon's duel card. I concentrated on the card and summoned said duel monster. He appearred on my lap and looked around the room. I wrapped my arms and held him in them.

"Baby Dragon can you smell anything familiar? Like our boat?" I asked the small dragon. Hopefully we were near the harbor. He sniffed the air for a few seconds before growling sadly and shook his head.

I sighed. "I was afraid of that." I stood up with him still in my arms. "I wonder where we are. I remember being in the forest then I heard something and I think I fainted after that." I said to myself.

Baby Dragon's head suddenly shot up and he started to sniff the air. "What is it?" I asked him.

He then started to struggle from my hold. "H-hey! What's wrong with you? I haven't seen you act like this since that idiot ex of mine came back from his duel expo last year"

_"It's him, Kai! He's here!"_ Baby dragon said. _"We were right!"_

"What on earth are you talking about? Who's here? My idiot ex?"

_"No, Jaden!"_

I released my hold on him and he went flying into the door. "Ah! Baby Dragon! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" I ran over to the stunned dragon and picked him up from the floor.

_"I'm…O…kay…"_ he managed to say. He shook his head to get rid of the dizziness, _"We came here to see him right? Well, he's coming this way so here's our chance! Besides, he owes us."_

I was hesitant. I haven't seen or heard from Jaden since our fight. But… I did promise him that I would feed him to Red Eyes.

I sighed. I have to thank Zane later for the call.

"Alright, alright. Hold your wings. We'll go see him, okay?" I said.

_"Yay! Thank you Kai!"_ he cheered.

I chuckled.

I opened the door and walked out onto the balcony. I saw Jaden walking towards us with five other kids. Four boys and one girl. I smiled.

'_That idiot really did it. He really made friends._' I thought.

I looked down at the dragon in my arms. "You know what to do" I said as I realeased him.

He bolted towards Jaden and tackled said boy to the ground. I snickered silenty as i walked down the stairs.

"What is that thing?" his panda looking friend yelled.

"Is that…Baby Dragon?" his blue haired friend asked.

I walked over to the group and all of his friends looked at me.

"Give me two reasons why I shouldn't feed you to my Dragons, Jaden," I said with my hands on my hips.

He sat up with Baby Dragon in his arms andhad a shocked look on his face. "Kaida…?" he asked.

I glaired at me and he sweat-dropped.

"I'm waiting Jaden." I said. He got up from the ground with Baby Dragon still in his arms.

"Uh, you're a wonderfully forgiving person and, uh, you love me?" he said unsurely.

I noticed the girl's eyes widedened. '_Hmm… My love sences are tinging…_' I thought. Then reality hit me. '_Ugh… I've spent WAY too much time with that love doctor idiot…_'

"Wrong~!" I sang. "I was looking for 'I'll be your slave for two weeks and call Mom and Dad.'"

"What!? There is no way I'm doing that!" he yelled.

I faked sighed. "I guess it can't helped." I pulled put three colored cards. One card was red and black, the other was blue and white, and the last one was purple. Jaden paled at the sight of them.

"What are those for?" The boy in yellow asked.

"These, my friend, are Jaden's Punishment choices. But can all be avoided if he would just take my deal." I said looking at said Slifer Red. "You have two choices Jaden. You can A) be my slave and call Mummy and Daddy or B) I pick which dragon to feed you to."

"Jaden is she serious about the dragon feeding? 'Cause last time I checked, Dragons aren't and never have been real" the blue haired boy whispered.

"But Sy, didn't you see Baby Dragon? He looks pretty real to me" the panda-like boy whispered back.

"She's completely serious Sy. The last time she tried to feed me to one of her dragon cards, I was in the hospital for a month." Jaden said. They all paled at the thought while I grinned at the memory.

I remember that day well. We were 10 and Jaden had ruined a picture I drew of Blue Eyes White Dragon. I was so upset that I summoned Red Eyes Black Dragon after him. I wasn't allowed to touch my deck for two months.

"That's right Jaden. So take your pick. My dragons or my deal."

"Fine, I'll do it. I'll take your deal and call Mom an' Dad. Happy now?" he said giving up.

My grin faded into a smile as I put the cards away. "Good choice Jaden."

* * *

**Sorry I haven't been updating as much as I would like but my birthday was this past weekend (10/12/12 - 10/15/12) and I didn't have a lot of time. **

**Please Review!**


End file.
